This Place
by Sailor Whitney
Summary: Can Serena recover from her drunk Uncle's abuse before Darien sees her bruises and scars?


Title:This Place  
Athor:SailorWhitney  
Email:sailorwhitney@mail.com  
Webpage:http://www.geocities.com/sailorwhitney  
Rated:R,Violince  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey how is it going? Please do not so me I hope you like it but it is really sad and I dont know if you will be able to handle it. If you have time stop at my wesite. Email me and tell me how the story is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whit  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This Place  
  
  
Chapter1  
Serena's parents died last year so she had to go live with her Uncle.  
"Serena get your fat ass down here and get me a beer!"Her uncle said  
"Shut up I am trying to sleep!"Serena Yelled  
Her Uncle stomped up the stairs.  
"I told you to get me a beer!"Then he picked her up by the hair and threw her down the stair.  
"Fuck you!"Serena yelled and ran ouy of the house. Her uncle got into the pickup and try to hit her with the pick up. Then after a while he drove right up to her and hit her. The neighbors ran out of their houses and asked if the should call 911.  
"No she will be fine." He salped her but and told her to go get a beer.  
She unconscience because she hit her head.Then he put her on the couch and took her shirt off and started to unbutton her bra. Then he slipped off her pants then her panties. He fingered her. Then he put his toungh all over her body. Then he started fuck her. The next day she went to school. Darien came up to her and said, "Did you cat hit and punch you!"   
"Shut up!" Serena then ran away. That day she got home and her uncle was already sitting on the porch telling her to take off her clothes she got inside and took off her shirt then her pants and he slid a knife all the way down her body.   
"Now I know you get sexy tits and legs from, your mother. Yes you look my sister and your mother. I had sex with her I forced her or I would kill her and thats what might happen to you." He grined ather.  
"I hate you leave me alone." she ran to the phone. She dialed 91 then the phone just wold not work. S he look up and her uncle had the cord in his hand.  
Serena went through the hole knife treatment for 8 months.  
Serena has been geting cramps all the time so she went to the doctor.  
"Hi is Dr. Comal in to day."  
Well she waited and waited.  
"Serena Tsukino." The nurse called.  
"We are going to take some tests." The nurse smiled at her. Serena was wondering why they would take tests on her because its not like she did anything and it was just her stomch.  
" Serena How long has this been bothering you?" Dr. Comal asked.  
"About 8 mounths."  
"Well you are pregnet!"  
"Oh my god he warned me about this!" She screamed  
"Who warned you?" asked Dr. Comal.  
"My uncle said he forced my mom to have it with her and then he said that might happen to me. My parents are dead and I have to live with him." Serena became to cry.   
"Oh my god dose he do anything else to you?"   
"One day he I was trying to sleep and he told me to get my fat ass down stairs to get him a beer and I told him to shut up then he ran to the bedroom and pick me up by the haie and then I got up and ran out of the house and then he got in the pick up and hit me ridht in the middle of the street. Then I was out cold and thats when he might of had sex with me. But another day I got home and he was waiting on the steps he told me to take off my clothes and I did and he slid a knife down the side of my body." She showed her the cut.  
"You can go get in my car we will go to the police station. They got there and Serena was crying.   
"What kinds of thingd did he do to you?" Asked the officer.  
"Oh my god dose he do anything else to you?"   
"One day he I was trying to sleep and he told me to get my fat ass down stairs to get him a beer and I told him to shut up then he ran to the bedroom and pick me up by the haie and then I got up and ran out of the house and then he got in the pick up and hit me ridht in the middle of the street. Then I was out cold and thats when he might of had sex with me. But another day I got home and he was waiting on the steps he told me to take off my clothes and I did and he slid a knife down the side of my body." She showed him the cut.   
"We are going to your unles house!"The officer said.  
  
  
  
  
  
The end   
  
  
Well email and tell me hoe it was the 2 chapter will be coming out soon. 


End file.
